1. Field of the Invention
The glare from approaching vehicle headlights constitutes a long recognized source of danger, impaired night vision, fatigue, and irritation to unprotected drivers. The danger increases with extended time of driving and causes many drivers to limit or even avoid night driving entirely.
At the same time, the need to extend visibility in night time conditions is also recognized by the use of brigher headlights, wider area and extended ranges of illumination.
This contradictory sets of conditions and requirements are best resolved at the "offended driver's" eyes--by the offended driver using glare filtering as desired and controlled by the driver--without compromise of viewing and reaction time of the driver.
The general object of this invention is to equip drivers to protect themselves quickly, effectively, and nearly automatically during glare periods by a very slight head nod of several degrees to select clear or glare filtered viewing--without compromising any other driving functions. During nonglare periods, the driver has unobstructed critical night viewing capability. The transition from clear to filtered viewing and return to clear viewing may be executed in a time period approximating the time of a blink of the eye.